The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and the fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to a plasma display panel which is very strong structurally, and has a cathode having low line resistance and high strength.
In known plasma display panels, parallel anodes A and parallel cathodes K are arranged on each inner side of a front plate 10 and a rear plate 20, respectively. Plates 10 and 20 are spaced from each other a predetermined interval using barriers B, as shown in FIG. 1. Cathodes K and anodes A are properly positioned perpendicular to each other, as in the form of an X-Y matrix. As shown, anode A is generally made of a transparent ITO thin film, because it is located on the traveling passage of the visible ray generated between a cathode K and an anode A.
The conventional plasma display panel has disadvantages. For instance, the cathode material must withstand ion shock, but forming such a cathode in a process is difficult and yield becomes very low. Also, the cathodes should be arranged very compactly to obtain a sharp image, but known layer forming techniques restrict the ability to make a more compact device. Accordingly, the line resistance of the cathodes is very high, power consumption is high, the picture quality is deteriorated, and the lifetime is shorter.